


太阳底下无新事

by wenrong



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenrong/pseuds/wenrong
Summary: 维吉尔准备好了新的巢，等着但丁，他的弟弟兼伴侣宣布他们的族群即将扩大的消息，而但丁什么都不知道。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

但丁和维吉尔回来了，像是魔术师变出鸽子一样，啪的一声出现在尼禄的面前。尼禄冲自己的叔叔和父亲大吼大叫了一通，见他们活蹦乱跳，尤其是但丁，还有精力调戏侄子，尼禄暂且忍耐下蠢蠢欲动的拳头，让他们先回去处理属于人间的琐碎。  
但丁的办事方法很简单，房契拿回来，接任务，然后做一休七，继续接任务，做一休七。有钱的时候便点个外卖披萨，渴了就吃草莓圣代或者喝酒。顺便嘲笑维吉尔把家里堆满了红魂。  
维吉尔尝试了油腻的披萨和甜腻的草莓圣代之后，判断人界的东西不能有效转化为魔力，继续把红魂嚼得碦啦碦啦的响，事务所内封印的恶魔都安静如鸡，噤若寒蝉。  
维吉尔观察着但丁，学习几十年未曾接触的人间生活，没几天便发现但丁是个反面例子：作息混乱，饮食单一，卫生状况堪忧，平常丧失机能似的窝在事务所的各个角落上，等莫里森上门，水电费缴上，灯光亮起，但丁才会活过来，松松筋骨般轻松完成任务。  
除了有个带房顶的事务所，但丁过着和街边的流浪汉没什么区别的日子。维吉尔判断，这个巢不够好，但丁需要在舒适的地方生产，孩子必须在安全的地方出生，他下定了决心。 

“谢谢您，知道不是恶魔后，我们才能安心工作。”面包店的老板娘给维吉尔端上了一碟奶油小卷面包，旁边的咖啡冒着腾腾热气。两个孩子围在厨房对着半成品食材叽叽喳喳，维吉尔看见他们趁妈妈转身的功夫偷吃了一块香肠。  
这次的委托来自一对惊慌失措的夫妻，他们有一对孩子，在市内开着面包店，郊区经营的农场半夜会传来恶魔狩猎的声音，羊群不断消失，工人都很害怕，拒绝上班，于是他们请求颇有盛名的恶魔猎人去看看究竟是怎么回事，无论是否是恶魔，酬金照付。  
但丁听过后就懒洋洋的拒绝了，维吉尔接过定金，去了农场。  
头两天都是无聊的等待。维吉尔在农场守卫寻找线索的时候，经过金灿灿的麦田，麦穗的顶端沉甸甸的，随风左右摇晃，拂过维吉尔拿着阎魔刀的手。整片麦田海浪一般，发出轻柔的沙沙声。农场主的孩子们对未知的恶魔一点都不担心，欢笑着彼此追逐，扑进麦田，只有通过麦子的走向才能看出那一对孩子在哪。  
以前……维吉尔盯着自己的手，沉思，以前他们一家人还在一起的时候，也去过农场之类的地方。他不记得具体在哪，一些模糊的细节在他的脑子里闪着光。  
但丁和他在麦田里奔跑，那个时候他们都还很小，麦子对于他们很高，一些带着刺的小浆果挂在他们的袜子上。但丁说要把麦田踩出一个巨大的形状，拉着维吉尔一起，太阳很大，他们傍晚在伊娃的呼唤声中回去的时候，因为自愈不太够都晒得红红的，饥肠辘辘，谁都忘记了要爬高去看麦田形状的事情。  
第三天凌晨，维吉尔徒手摁着一只两米长的狼的后颈，对委托者夫妇说：“是它。”  
夫妇俩惊恐地点头，维吉尔拿起阎魔刀划了个十字，把误入城市郊区的倒霉狼随便丢到哪个深山老林里去了。  
农场主一早吻过妻子和孩子，去安排复工的事情，主要负责经营面包店的老板娘为了表示谢意，招待了维吉尔一顿早餐。  
维吉尔低头小口啜饮咖啡，决定喜欢这种苦涩之后留有余香的味道，小卷面包蓬松柔软，新鲜打出来的奶油丝滑绵柔。  
手工的，现做的，温暖的，  
家。  
伊娃在厨房里总会挽起头发，穿着白色的围裙，维吉尔捧着书，坐在餐桌上，但丁围在伊娃身边看她搅拌面糊，要求帮忙。有时候，伊娃会答应，把碗递给他，但丁就会趁机偷吃面糊，佐以切成小块，要装饰在蛋糕上的水果。出于兄弟间天然的竞争心理，维吉尔也会参与进去，伊娃会把已经发酵好的面团递给他，要他力道均匀的揉捏。  
“帮厨”有时候会成功，有时候会失败，但丁通常会在偷吃够面糊之后花着脸和他一起把面团揉捏成各种各样的形状，顺便把水果分享给自己的兄弟。  
记忆中食物的香气久违的唤起了维吉尔的“饥饿感”，他以为自己已经忘记了伊娃的手艺，在别人的巢里营造的和平安宁的氛围里，他想了起来，决定自给自足。  
他意识到，除了高效率的补充魔力，维持身体的机能的红魂之外，家里还需要一些别的东西，比如……面包。  
维吉尔问：“怎么做的？”  
老板娘笑起来：“您一定和您的妻子很相爱。”  
维吉尔想了一下但丁邋里邋遢，睡得昏天黑地都不知道他出去做任务的样子，问：“怎么看出来？”  
老板娘添上一碟香肠煎蛋，“家里的事情如果男人不做就是女人做，您不知道怎么做早餐，平常的活儿应该是您的另一半做的。而您愿意为妻子学做饭，真的很好。我只有在怀孕的那一段时间才看到我老公主动做家务。”  
不，我们都不做。维吉尔环视四周窗明几净的环境，突然感觉事务所就像垃圾场。他承认：“他的确怀孕了，我需要确保巢……家里有更好的环境。”  
老板娘注意到了维吉尔人称的问题，她以为是这位神色冷淡的猎人要当爸爸太紧张了，比起那个，她更加欣慰于看到有一个好男人会为了怀孕的妻子如此积极学习。  
临走的时候维吉尔带走了酬金，还有老板娘友情提供的大量食谱。

但丁很焦虑。  
三天前，莫里森带来了一件委托，一听描述就和恶魔不相关，尽管报酬不错，但丁还是拒绝了，没想到维吉尔一言不发的就接下任务离开了。  
这不应该，以维吉尔的办事能力，除非那里出现新的魔王，否则他只会拔刀——秒杀——领报酬——回家。介于前两步骤应该只耗时30秒，问题肯定出现在后两步，维吉尔那副凶神恶煞的模样，委托人不敢不给钱。那么，难道是维吉尔不想回家了吗？  
他的哥哥已经成年了，有爱去哪去哪的自由，如果他决定不回来，但丁甚至没办法把这种行为称之为“离家出走”。好在最近没有哪个地方拔起一座塔或者长出一棵树，至少证明他哥还没有毁灭人界的计划。但丁焦躁到想出去砍恶魔，可三天里一桩委托都没有。  
熟悉的魔力波动起来，空中出现一个小小的十字。啪的一声，一个巨大的购物袋掉了出来，落在桌子上，里面的东西散了一桌子，一盒冰淇淋滚出来，停留在伊娃的照片前。  
十字消失了，但丁困惑地起身，四周看看，没有发现自己的哥哥。他谨慎地拎起最大的那个袋子，发现是一袋面粉，没有魔力波动，应该不含决斗挑战书之类的。但丁把所有东西取出，从购物袋里的小票可以看出，东西是在市中心的大型超市买的，现金付款，于五分钟之前结清。  
维吉尔想干什么？但丁打开冰淇淋，继续等待维吉尔。  
过了半小时，维吉尔拎着水果和三打鸡蛋走进来。  
但丁正意犹未尽地咬着勺子，举杯冲维吉尔微笑，粉红的舌头在唇间若隐若现，他含混不清地说：“多谢款待。”

维吉尔颇有气势地上前，把水果和鸡蛋放到平常用来接委托的桌子上。  
虽然是维吉尔付的钱，但他总不能因为我吃掉了一盒冰淇淋砍了我。但丁镇定地想。他还记得回来，真砍过来大不了我就用骗术师躲过去。  
维吉尔用尤里曾宣称“I am power”的语气说：“以后在家吃饭。”  
但丁把勺子吓掉了。

但丁很蠢，很天真，也很任性，爱着所有人，所有人也都爱他。这一点维吉尔很小的时候就知道了。  
从父亲的藏书中，维吉尔了解到高等恶魔的子嗣很难生存。恶魔有生育本能，繁殖期更是放下杀戮本能，彼此纠缠不休。高等恶魔的孩子胎儿时便会相互吞噬，诞生下来之后，出于危机和补魔的需要，受到重创的母体常常会选择吃掉幼崽。像他们那种由人类母亲生育下来的双胞胎，几乎可以计入魔界头一例。  
维吉尔承认但丁的强大，他们俩在母亲腹中没能争出输赢，作为双胞胎出生，在往后的日子不断重复着胜负。  
斯巴达一视同仁，让两个孩子良性竞争，谁也不肯落后于自己的半身，你练习一百下横劈我就练一百零一下，你跑在我前面我就要跑得更快超过你。伊娃则会给两个孩子同等的关爱，直到现在，维吉尔都记得伊娃在灯光下闪耀的金发，抚过他们头顶的双手，晚安时落在脸颊和额头的晚安吻。他知道但丁也记得。  
父母……至少母亲给了他们树立了一个很好的榜样，让维吉尔不至于对家庭一无所知。他不是第一次当父亲，头生子长在了别的族群里，已经成了暴躁的精神小伙。但他是第一次经历生育，这一次，他会尽好属于自己的责任。  
他看着但丁的勺子落下，张着嘴巴的蠢样，暗暗给自己记了一分。拎起东西去了厨房。  
厨房积满了灰尘，维吉尔清洁过后，开始了第一次尝试。  
那天但丁联系了保险公司处理炸掉的厨房，吃到了外卖披萨，并且明白了为什么维吉尔买了整整三打鸡蛋。  
如果就此恼羞成怒并且放弃，他就不再是维吉尔了。他迅速学会了如何走保险流程，自己装修，厨艺也在保险专员日益怀疑他们骗保的眼神中迅速进步。  
在他做出终于不错的食物后，维吉尔取消了但丁大部分的饮食主导权。意思就是：没有披萨，没有草莓圣代，没有酒。  
但丁抗议。  
他哥宣布抗议无效。  
他们打了一架。  
用真魔人。  
“幼稚，但丁。为了油腻的饼居然开真魔人。”  
“我亲爱的老哥，我们都是成年人了，我当然能决定我想吃什么吃什么。”  
维吉尔被但丁锁住双手，躺在地板上，因脊椎延伸出的尾巴别扭的侧着背，双腿也被扣在但丁小腿和脚形成的空间中。他的弟弟现在看上去是货真价实的恶魔模样，强壮，危险，美丽，吸引着所有人的凝视，包括维吉尔。  
但丁的双腿间有着一道熔岩般亮红色的裂缝，那是一个证明，他们在塔顶战斗的第一次，但丁输了，维吉尔给他打下了失败者的烙印。那时候他们都太年轻，连恨都是纯粹的，维吉尔宣布厌恶之后便再以为对弟弟的感情不再有爱。现在，新的证明在但丁的腹中，维吉尔对此报以希望。  
面对得意洋洋的但丁，维吉尔的尾巴卒不及防袭向他，但丁凭借对他哥的了解护住了胸口，可尾巴并没有穿胸而过，而是灵活地卷住但丁的腰，把他甩了出去。  
“这不公平，你有尾巴！”但丁把自己从墙上抠出来。这次他哥居然这么温柔，但丁有点不习惯。  
维吉尔率先变回人形，说：“收起你那鬼样，但丁。今天可以吃披萨。”看着但丁的眼神亮起，他补充道；“我们自己做。”  
披萨很好吃，大份，双倍芝士，没有橄榄，而且但丁吃到的可是新鲜出炉的，由前魔王亲手制作的独一无二的披萨，但丁负责在制作过程中偷吃配料。  
但丁很满足，像一块吸饱了红茶的玛德琳小蛋糕一样瘫在沙发上，试图讨价还价：“我们可以轮流，你负责一天你想吃的，我负责一天我想吃的。”  
维吉尔报以冷笑：“然后我们有一半的时间都在吃披萨。”  
他愚蠢的弟弟满不在乎，维吉尔现在做的很好吃，天天吃也很不错，但吃到喜欢的食物可是一个辛苦挣钱的人应得的合法权利，但丁在吃人嘴短的心理下决定大方的退让一步：“我可以洗碗，所以一人一天？”  
维吉尔用一种说服五岁宝宝的语气说：“你前几十年都决定了每餐吃什么，这不公平，该轮到我决定了。”  
但丁一下子被这个奇妙的逻辑绕昏了，显然，刚吃完饭就打嘴仗不是一个好的选择。他很快为了美食反应过来：“那些时候你都不在。”  
他的混蛋哥哥哼了一声，显然是：不然会让你吃这些垃圾这么多年？  
这件事暂时没有结论。维吉尔孜孜不倦的尝试，即便出去接委托都会迅速回来做饭，每天做出大量的试验品，再由兄弟俩分食。食物越来越美味，但丁每天都吃的很饱，连溜出去偷吃的胃部空间都没有留下。

他知道，他早就知道他的哥哥是一个控制狂，如果他能早点想起来，他也不必在这里挨饿。  
但丁像个奇怪的软体动物一样趴在桌子前，浑身无力，不停发出渴求地呻吟。  
孤儿院的小朋友们都已经洗好了手，在但丁这个巨大的污染源面前有样学样，歪七扭八的坐着。尼禄不得不再戳他一次，提醒他遵守餐桌礼仪。  
被怪力大侄子一捅，但丁有气无力地嗷了一声，勉强坐直了一点，依旧软趴趴的，面色憔悴，唯有双眼望着厨房发出渴求的光芒。  
“维吉尔虐待你了？”尼禄有点担心。担心他们打起来和财政赤字。  
“他不给我吃东西，想靠健康食品谋杀他的兄弟。”听语气受害者本人也不太在意，只是有点单纯的抱怨，对着孩子讲他爸爸的坏话。  
“你是指你那堆垃圾食品？这点我同意维吉尔。”  
“在猎杀恶魔之后享受生活有什么错呢。”  
也不是说他的叔叔的想法不对。他生理意义上的父亲从魔界回来后理所应当的住进了DMC，似乎有取代游手好闲的恶魔猎人成为老板的趋势，彻底贯彻“你的就是我的”的奇怪双胞胎思维，甚至包括负债。  
但丁乐得轻松，每天快快乐乐砍砍恶魔，玩玩桌球，睡睡觉，嘲笑一下维吉尔没有人类的常识，悠闲的日子就这样被打发掉了。  
在维吉尔迅速适应现代生活，处理好DMC一团乱的对外事务后，他开始把目光转向因为当一条咸鱼而愈发不修边幅的但丁身上。  
“我们需要谈谈。”维吉尔说——其实他已经做好了决定，只等待宣布。  
但丁痛苦地叹了一口气。瞧啊，这就是家庭。

尼禄知道除了极少数的一些东西，世界上没什么东西能真正让但丁痛苦，为了家庭的和睦，他还是问了一句：“然后你就要减肥了？”  
“恶魔从不长胖。”但丁解释道，在小辈面前颇有底气。  
尼禄看了看但丁在几十年高热量垃圾食品的摧残下依旧在衣服下顽强展示了轮廓的腹肌和愈发丰满的胸肌，勉强同意了叔叔的话。反正维吉尔不在，给但丁吃点垃圾食品也没什么。  
“都洗好手了吗？要吃饭了。”姬莉叶，一如既往的温柔女神，在厨房遥遥喊话。  
但丁迫不及待地站起来，去厨房帮忙端菜，很难想象他瘫在事务所沙发上哪怕天塌了都只翻个身当被子盖的样子。

今天的菜单是培根土豆泥，奶油蘑菇汤，粗麦面包，以及，最重要的，让但丁和尼禄合作完成任务后会留下来的直接原因——披萨。  
“就只是想吃，Kid。”但丁大快朵颐的模样显然带动了孩子们的情绪，连平常总要喂的孩子都吃完了自己那一份。  
但丁在尝过自己想吃的食物过后，陷入了某种大型猫科动物饱食后的懒洋洋状态，往粗麦面包上涂了厚厚一层自制草莓酱，慢慢吃着。  
尼禄还以为他会一直吃披萨吃到饱，帮姬莉叶打下手的时候特意多准备了一些材料。“你不吃了？”  
但丁还在享受他抹了草莓酱的粗麦面包，或者说粗麦面包上满满溢出的草莓酱。他颇为享受的咽了下去，喉结滚动，的确非常调动人的胃口。他回答：“姬莉叶做的所有东西都好吃，因为披萨错过其他的可不划算。”随后补充道，“被阎魔刀切来这边之前我和维吉尔已经吃过一顿了。”  
所以这是你今天的第几顿？尼禄想。但丁颇为糟糕的饮食习惯尼禄在第一次拜访他的事务所就知道了：披萨盒高高堆起，满地空酒瓶，停水，积满灰尘的厨房。长了眼睛就能看出事务所的主人吃的有一顿没一顿，丝毫不在意自己的健康。  
事务所有了维吉尔之后，介于尼禄还没决定好怎样和他的父亲相处，目前还没有拜访，不知道他们两兄弟过得怎样，现在看来，他们在一起吃饭，证明事务所还没被拆掉，至少还保留着一张餐桌。

洗碗的时候，姬莉叶小声提醒他应该择日拜访一下DMC总店，他叔叔联系他的频率比把招牌丢给他就不闻不问的时代要勤得多，甚至进行了没必要的合作任务，尼禄或但丁完全能一个人搞定。而他的父亲镇守在事务所，像看守财宝的巨龙一样不肯挪窝。  
“这很明显，尼禄。”姬莉叶接过尼禄冲洗干净的盘子，用柔软的白布把它们擦干，放到碗橱里。“但丁先生来，是希望你也会去他们家，毕竟你的父亲还有点害羞。”  
一个害羞到扯了我胳膊就跑，差点毁灭世界的父亲，尼禄想。但丁表现的挺明显了，他也的确想看看他叔叔现在的生活怎么样，如果比以前更差了，尼禄决定把他父亲揍进地板。于是他答应了。  
他洗完碗出去准备和但丁说一声，在客厅陪着孩子们的但丁却不见了，兴奋的小朋友们围上来，叽叽喳喳告诉尼禄刚刚有一个哥哥突然出现把叔叔拎走了。  
好在但丁来的时候也是这样酷炫的登场，孩子们以为是魔术之类的，并没有害怕，年龄比较小的还以为但丁藏起来了要去找。  
尼禄把他们轰去院子里玩，大一点的已经学会吃饭后帮忙收拾了，尼禄要整理的并不多。  
至于妮可因为作息混乱错过了和但丁一起吃饭而生气，尼禄并不同情甚至想发出嘲笑，姬莉叶用已经提上日程的红墓市之旅安抚了她。

久违的外出任务，恶魔还是一如既往的没劲，但清场后和尼禄打的那一架很爽。在他哥哥把所有的任务都默默做完了的情况下，但丁头一次觉得自己活动开了筋骨。  
午餐一结束就被自家老哥带回去，但丁甚至没来得及跟尼禄他们告别，但丁本打算多留一会儿，等前几天通宵赶工的妮可醒来后保养一下自己的爱枪，顺便看看有什么有趣的玩意儿，如果能把尼禄忽悠来和他爹交流一下感情就更好了。没想到维吉尔会直接划开空间把他带走，就像但丁宣布要和尼禄进行合作任务之后直接把他丢到DMC二号店的放车里一样突然。  
“嗯哼，知道你想念你的兄弟，但也没必要这么着急吧？”但丁心满意足的靠在厨房边，打了个呵欠，没办法，吃饱了之后有点犯困。  
维吉尔不为所动，套上从披萨店积分兑换来的厚手套，维持着冷酷的表情回答：“我知道在你想什么，尼禄他已经有了自己的族群，不应该在这个时候培养他回归巢穴的本能。”  
好吧，好吧，他哥很长一段时间都是个“魔界居民”，带一点恶魔的视角看他们的半魔家庭完全没问题。但丁耸耸肩，决定只要维吉尔不再干些可能牵连人界毁灭的事情就随他去，能留在事务所最好。  
至于合作任务，试图把尼禄引向他的父亲，或者让维吉尔走向他的儿子，这些事情都可以慢慢来。  
维吉尔熟练的从烤箱中取出烤得金黄的苹果派，切开，动作和他们在魔界捕猎后处理食材的模样并无二致。  
著名的披萨猎人，专业草莓圣代评论家但丁表情严肃，他拿起一块苹果派，吃了一口，  
维吉尔也拿起一个，咬下第一口。  
他们细细咀嚼第一口，互相盯着，仔细观察彼此的表情，就像照镜子，再通过对方的眼睛观察到自己。  
但丁咽下第一口，随即把剩下的部分丢进嘴巴里，展开双臂夸张的去抱维吉尔，用咏叹调般的声音说：“哦，我亲爱的兄弟，你再次成功了，非常美味。难怪你这么着急把我带回来。”  
维吉尔没去管但丁试图在他的围裙上擦手指的小动作以及边吃东西边讲话的习惯问题，他把苹果派的味道和记忆中母亲做的味道对比——很接近了，但还不够。是面和蛋的比例问题吗？维吉尔已经想好了改进方案。  
但丁见维吉尔既没有切掉他揩油的手也没有掐着他的脸让他说活和进食选一个，就知道事情不妙了。这意味着他的哥哥会在接下来的几天反复做，直到这些小点心百分之百还原儿时的味道，  
他用手轻轻摩挲兄弟的鬓发，把一个吻落在维吉尔的嘴角，讨好道：“至少比之前能当生化武器的失败品好很多。试吃很成功，在家吃了这么多天饭，不如我们点个外卖披……”  
维吉尔吻住了他，堵住了但丁接下来的话语，但丁的注意力被迅速的转移了，等这一吻结束，维吉尔若有所思。  
熟悉的童年味道让但丁饿了，他把剩下的派愉快地吃掉，他的哥哥坐在对面，拿着平时研究菜谱的笔记本涂涂改改，眼睛也不抬，把自己的那一份向前推了推。但丁犹豫了一下，他还记得小时候他们总因企图吃掉对方的食物而打架，没办法，对方的那一份总看起来更好吃一点。而且自从维吉尔入住事务所以来，因为餐前吃掉更太多零食导致吃不下维吉尔亲手制作的晚餐，他哥哥更可能会用阎魔刀把但丁肚子里的甜点剖出来再让他吃饭。  
这是维吉尔自愿让给我的，我肚子很饿，待会也能吃掉很多。但丁拿起最后一块派，享受地吃起来。维吉尔看起来心情不错，他最近似乎都心情不错，或许可以提一些小要求。但丁吃完最后一口，说：“隔壁街区新开了一家意大利餐厅，正在打折，我们可以去尝试一下那里的披萨，据说是用石窑烤出来的。”  
维吉尔放下手中的菜谱，抿起嘴，唇线被拉直，几乎显得锋利——拒绝的信号。但丁赶紧补充：“你可以尝试一些其他的，我不会逼你陪我一起吃的。”  
维吉尔摸过嘴唇，回忆道：“你嘴里有披萨的味道，中午刚刚吃完晚上还要吃吗？太多的芝士，维生素太少，这不健康。”  
天哪，维吉尔，那个能生吃恶魔心脏，喝恶魔血，空口白牙碎红魂的维吉尔刚刚说了“维生素”和“不健康”吗？但丁在震惊之下几乎就要让步了，如果此时承认了自己所爱“维生素太少，不健康”，但丁估计自己以后就更加见不到披萨了。  
但丁说：“老哥，尝一下专业人士做出的东西可能会收获更多的经验，我们可以点些别的，或许对你的菜谱研究有帮助。吃完饭还不用洗碗。”

事实证明，斯巴达的两个子嗣有着同样的固执，维吉尔更是寸步不让。可只要但丁转个弯说服他的兄弟，他就能退一百步——仅限但丁。  
月亮升起来了，斯巴达双子走过夜色笼罩的街道，但丁满足地摸着肚皮。晚餐是在新开的意大利餐厅吃的，所有的菜品都很好，石窑披萨尤其棒，维吉尔吃掉了其中一半，空出一部分肚子的但丁抢了维吉尔的佛罗伦萨T骨牛排，三分熟的牛排有点血淋淋的，胜在肉质滑嫩，酱汁鲜美。但丁带着狡猾的微笑，在维吉尔警告性的放出幻影剑前用脚撩过他的小腿。  
直到他们回家洗漱完躺到床上，但丁仍意犹未尽，企图得寸进尺，争取未来一段时间的外出饮食权。他清了清嗓子，准备开口。  
冷酷无情的暴君，独裁者维吉尔说：“不。”  
短短一个字，包含了不对，不行，不能吃，以及微妙的“foolish，Dante，foolish”的意味。  
但丁翻过身，趴在枕头上，探过头去咬维吉尔的鼻子。  
没办法，现在是休战时期。  
饭前餐后是休战时期，这是兄弟俩在居住到一起后的新规定，不然除了破碎的碗盘，还有四处飞溅的酱汁，收拾起来真的非常，非常麻烦。  
睡觉时也是休战时期，不然无论那种意义上，他们越打越兴奋，动静大到警察来敲门。  
在维吉尔把事务所当成自己的领地后，他尤其不喜欢别人进入巢。所有的事情都要亲力亲为。说真的，他们打的架已经让事务所几乎重新翻修一遍了，加上维吉尔最近新加的洁癖，DMC焕然一新。  
至于委托人？  
但丁觉得维吉尔把他们看做来上供的愚蠢的土拨鼠。

维吉尔在但丁小狗玩闹式的轻咬中别过头，把但丁拉到身上，他的弟弟永远暖洋洋的，是在雨中也不会熄灭的火焰。他能感到但丁的体重在不间断的喂食中有所增加，肌肉之上已经覆盖了一层薄薄的脂肪。  
还不够，维吉尔判断，手掌在但丁的腰腹轻轻转圈，感受但丁几乎是乖顺的迎向他的抚摸。等但丁的肚子被幼崽撑得鼓起，魔力被贪得无厌的吞噬掉，没有骨骼保护的腹部还是最薄弱的部分。  
“你可以变真魔人吗？”维吉尔贴近但丁，感受他弟弟从怀孕以来的每一丝身体变化。  
但丁被他哥哥摸的情动，啄吻着对方的嘴角，含含糊糊地笑：“那得转移阵地，床上…...不方便施展。”  
维吉尔把滑到他腹上，并且有进一步下滑趋势的但丁往上提了提，直视对方的双眼，问：“每时每刻？”  
“每时每刻？”但丁意识到他和维吉尔说的可能不是一个事情，“为什么？”  
“最近外面太危险了。”  
哇哦，这可是比出“维生素”和“不健康”更加可怕的言论，但丁坐起来，捧住维吉尔的脸，拇指抚摸过维吉尔的颧骨，问：“你是谁？你把我的大魔王哥哥藏到哪去了？”  
“我就在这。”维吉尔捧住但丁后脑，抓住他的头发轻拉。“你想要吗？”  
“别说你不想，维吉。”但丁顺势仰起头，任他哥哥一口叼住自己的脖颈。奇怪……但丁迷迷糊糊的想，维吉尔最近非常的……手下留情，不过他们有一段时间没做了，温柔点至少不会搞得到处都是血。  
但丁撸动维吉尔已经完全勃起的阴茎，抚过沉甸甸的茎身，揉捏饱满的囊袋，另一种饥饿升了起来。维吉尔也是，但丁看见维吉尔的双唇微微张开，露出牙齿仿佛下一刻就会扑上来撕咬。  
来吧，我会如数奉还。但丁兴奋地想，看到他一向冷酷的哥哥也露出深陷情欲的脸，即便到时候要打扫凶案现场一样的卧室也值了。  
维吉尔一手在但丁的阴茎龟头处转着圈刺激，一手揉捏但丁饱满的胸肌。半魔的血统和多年的恶魔猎人生涯让但丁始终有着强健的体魄，花里胡哨的魔器不同的使用方式让但丁柔韧性绝佳，孕育者的气息从这个身体里溢散。  
我的。维吉尔舔咬但丁的锁骨，埋在他弟弟胸前。我的弟弟，我的半身，我的家庭。  
这一次，我绝对不会失败。

空窗期时间太长，加上维吉尔给他的那个手活儿实在是太赞了，但丁没有坚持太久，便大声呻吟着在哥哥手上射了出来。维吉尔注视但丁意乱情迷的脸，忍不住再度吻了上去。但丁毫不示弱的回吻，拉着维吉尔沾着精液的手绕过后腰，向下。  
维吉尔收手了。  
维吉尔站起来了。  
维吉尔把但丁擦干净了。  
但丁一开始还以为是什么新情趣，在意识到维吉尔真的打算……就这样的时候，他简直不敢置信，他提醒道：“你还硬着。”  
维吉尔以一贯的冷酷表情说：“我知道，你好好睡。”说完就离开了房间。  
但丁：？？？


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，但丁醒来后只有空荡荡的事务所。  
但丁吃完留在餐桌上的早餐，离家出走，转头投入蕾蒂的怀抱。为了表示他糟糕的心情，他没洗碗。  
蕾蒂警惕地说：“我一个人搞的定，清账时我可不会算你的那一份。”  
但丁正用吉尔伽美什拳拳到肉打得正爽，哈哈，他就知道自己还是有魅力的，恶魔们前赴后继的朝自己奔来找死。实力不强，但数量有保证，玩一下也不错。他炫技般一个空翻，落到蕾蒂的身边，掏出双枪，在震耳欲聋的枪声中说：“用劳动抵债也不行吗？不过也无所谓。维吉尔最近把所有的任务都接了，每次一走就是好几天。我好无聊，只是需要活动一下。”他准备召唤出魔剑，手里却什么都没有出现，魔力奇异的出现了短暂的短缺。  
蕾蒂用一发火箭炮解决最后一批恶魔，搭住但丁的肩，“不接受劳动抵债，但我可以请你喝一杯。”

时间还早，酒吧的人还不多。但丁随便要了杯烈的，恶魔体质让他很难喝醉，除非他像喝水一样大量饮用或者直接泡进酒里。  
蕾蒂畅饮啤酒，满意的长舒了一口气。但丁却发出奇怪的声音，苦着脸要了一杯草莓圣代。  
“好酸……真难喝。”但丁吃进一大口冰淇淋漱口。  
蕾蒂要了一样的，尝了一口，“还是平常的味道啊。”  
“很奇怪，是最近没喝酒吗……”最初麻木口腔的冰冷感过后，罐头草莓的甜腻狠狠击打在味蕾上，但丁从来没这么清晰的感受到食用香精的味道过，连带着已经滑下食道的那一口都无法忍受起来。“我离开一下。”  
等但丁吐完回来，蕾蒂的表情已经严肃起来，“我认识你这么多年，你除了宿醉什么不适都没有过。半魔能看人类的医生吗？”  
“能吧。我和维吉尔小时候都生过病。”但丁也有点迟疑，“应该没什么事，我成年后就没生过病。”  
他伸了个懒腰，吐过后不适感已经减少了很多，肚子再次饿了起来，却又没什么胃口。看来今天酒是喝不成了。“可能是维吉尔最近给我喂了太多试验品又没有怎么活动。”  
“最近你都没出来，外面都有传言说DMC换了老板，有人还以为是你换了发型。”蕾蒂讲着最近的传闻，知道但丁和他哥哥相处还算和睦总是让人安心一些，“你窝在事务所都胖了。”  
“嘿，我还是一样英俊潇洒。”但丁有点心虚的遮住已经扣松了一格的皮带。  
蕾蒂翻了个白眼，不要试图质疑一位向来注意保养的女士关于身体围度的眼力劲好吗？  
“那你今天离家出走……”但丁和她走出酒吧，迎着夜风，她问出了好奇已久的问题。  
但丁纠正道：“女士，我只是出门散个步而已。”蕾蒂肯定会回旅馆休息，他也不能继续打扰。  
“好吧。如果你不打算回去。”蕾蒂改口道，“你可以去我的公寓歇一晚。”  
“终于不再住旅馆了？”但丁好奇的摸着下巴，随手召唤出摩托。  
蕾蒂跨上自己的摩托，“我早就想找个地方落脚了，你既然回事务所了，我就买了个新的。翠西今天不在，你可以睡她平常落脚的那个房间。”

与但丁不同，蕾蒂是个人类，猎杀恶魔需要大量的资金来准备装备，她接委托的范围更广。但丁出于散心的心理跟着玩了一天。  
蕾蒂看着但丁懒洋洋靠在向阳的沙发上昏昏欲睡，“你出门居然一点钱都没带。”  
但丁一挥手，“维吉尔把委托都接了，钱在他手里，我连买披萨的钱都没有。”  
“你和那个反派哥哥就因为这闹矛盾了？”  
是单方面闹矛盾，但丁不愿意承认自己一把年纪了还在别扭，“不，就只是……维吉尔似乎已经开始了新的生活，除了做饭，最近一直不呆在事务所。如果他要离开，这次也轮到我先走了。”  
蕾蒂想起了什么，露出介于嫌弃和大笑之间的表情，她说：“我可不想卷进你们兄弟间的事情，家人之间总是要交流的。翠西要回来了，今天你再留在这就只能睡沙发了。”  
但丁刚准备回几句俏皮话，就掉进了碎裂的空间中。

但丁坐在事务所的沙发上，不得不说，他哥切开空间的技术越来越精准了，但丁甚至连姿势都没有变，面前的脸就变成了维吉尔的。  
一杯草莓圣代被往前推了推，但丁本想直接把它打飞再和维吉尔打一架，肚子却发出了咕咕声，本来对进食需求不是很大的身体开始指挥胃部发出抗议。维吉尔表情不变，继续推了推。  
不知为什么，维吉尔做的这杯闻起来就很美味，但丁抓起杯子和勺子，准备吃完再打。他舀起一颗浇了草莓酱的草莓，塞进嘴巴里。  
碦啦。  
硬的。  
是红魂……  
但丁放下草莓……红魂圣代，口腔的伤口因为魔力的补充瞬间自愈。  
他召唤出了魔剑。  
“不要玷污草莓圣代!”

翠西赶来的时候，维吉尔正站在斯巴达大宅的大宅门口淋雨，像一只孤独的鲸头鹳。  
“但丁呢？”  
“打累了，魔力不足，在睡觉。”  
“我不是你们的妈妈，维吉尔。”  
维吉尔沉声道：“我知道，V已经听说过了。”他转身，带领翠西穿过新设下的结界进入大宅。  
“你把巢装扮的真不错。这已经是一座堡垒了。”翠西环视装潢一新的房子，之前维吉尔找她购买了一些冲击钢，说要装修房子，她和蕾蒂还以为指的是事务所。“但丁还不知道吧？”  
“他会知道的。”维吉尔直接跳跃到自己想问的话题，“蒙德斯创造你的时候，应该告诉过你我们一家的情报。”  
“斯巴达的原型是魔龙，是最强的魔剑士。”翠西耸耸肩。斯巴达失踪太久了，久到一部分人都以为他是传说。如果不是自己长着一张别人母亲的脸，亲眼见证了半魔双子的故事，翠西自己都不一定相信会有强到独自封印两界的恶魔出现。  
“龙的子嗣都是卵生，人类却是胎生。我想知道，我和但丁出生的时候是胎生还是卵生？”  
翠西：？？？  
忍住。翠西对自己说，你可是一个专业的恶魔，一定要忍住不笑。  
她没忍住。  
出于对但丁有这样一个不会聊天的哥哥的同情，她还是问了为什么。  
维吉尔带她来到一间布满了咒术的房间，“现在做了两手准备，但我需要万无一失。”  
“什么万无一失？”  
“但丁生产时不能收到重创，幼崽也不会被他在魔力衰竭之下吃掉。根据出生方式的不同，抚养方式也会有很大差别。”  
翠西瞳孔震颤，重新确定：“但丁？怀孕？”  
维吉尔点点头，“他怀孕了。我已经发现了。”  
恶魔不分性别，魔龙的繁衍方式一向是谁输了谁怀孕，赢家会标记输者，确保孩子的血统。此后播种者准备好安全的巢，提供食物后便应该离开。孕育者如果怀孕，则在巢里生产和养育。在诞下幼崽之后，魔力缺失的孕育者往往会格外暴躁和警惕。更何况身边有维吉尔这样一个强大的威胁，但丁应该不会吃掉幼崽，但很可能会带着幼崽离开自行寻找巢。  
但丁绝对不会允许自己因为头脑发昏失去家人，维吉尔也不打算留但丁一个人面对抚育中的一切。人类的血脉挑战着恶魔的本能，维吉尔确定自己和但丁会赢。  
“他已经开始脾气暴躁了。”维吉尔丝毫没意识到是因为自己最近忙于筑巢引起弟弟的不满，“我想他准备一个人度过孕育期。”  
翠西从巨大的震惊里反应过来，首先问：“但丁知道吗？”  
维吉尔奇怪地看了她一眼，好像惊讶于自己居然和一个如此愚蠢的前同事共事了如此之久。“孩子已经稳定着床，但丁也开始魔力缺失。难道一个母亲会不知道自己的孩子吗？”  
一开始就被制作成了女性的翠西感受到了嘲讽。

维吉尔回去的时候，但丁已经起来了，正在打台球。没穿红色的大衣，他只穿着那件松松垮垮的灰色V字衫，低俯下身，绷紧的肩背线条流畅，能从领口看到里面的风景。当空气中传来熟悉的魔力波动，但丁便已经察觉到了哥哥的到来，他慢悠悠打完最后一杆，起身，表情严肃。  
他的弟弟做了一个决定。维吉尔意识到，他屏息等待。  
但丁摊开手，表示自己的无害。“维吉尔，事务所是我们共同经营的，任务也要给我留一点。”  
即便恶魔会受孕育者的气息吸引，但丁已经到了安全期，活动一下也没什么。维吉尔答应：“可以。”  
但丁没想到维吉尔居然这么快就答应了，他加紧道：“如果你打算开始新生活，得先告诉我，我好有个准备。”他挥挥手，转过身，“人界生活很麻烦，出去租房之类的也需要很多手续……”  
“不用租房。”维吉尔肯定地说，“爸爸妈妈的房子已经快重新装修好了。”他顿了一秒，补充，“你过段时间可以去看看。”  
但丁一愣，马上意识到自己最近全部都误会了，他本来已经背对维吉尔，做好维吉尔告诉他即将会离开的消息了。但丁流畅转身，挂到了哥哥的身上，问：“我们的房间还是像以前一样吗？”  
他用了“我们”，维吉尔想，没有把他弟弟摘下来，“跟以前一样。”  
“我们可以换一张双人床，现在我们已经不是小时候互相钻到对方的单人床上睡的体格了。”  
双人床，他想我们睡到一起。维吉尔马上意识到原本被做成了母婴房的卧室需要重新装修，应该该改成伴侣版，那么原本留给自己的那一间则需要改成婴儿室。“可以。”  
但丁一边心中暗笑自己毫无意义的患得患失，一边凑上前亲吻哥哥的嘴。“今晚你总没有任务吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

被自己弟弟温热的肉体磨蹭着，维吉尔把手探进但丁的衣服，手指碾过但丁的乳头。但丁苦闷地呻吟，把维吉尔的手往下拉。  
“疼？”  
“不疼……就是有点刺激。”是维吉尔平常吸多了吗？但丁用已经剩余不多的脑细胞思考，最近乳头格外的敏感，连外套的磨蹭都觉得格外无法忍受。外加上一次完全没有尽兴，隔靴搔痒式的性爱让但丁愈发渴求。  
但丁半坐在台球桌上，勾住维吉尔，小腿上下蹭着维吉尔的腰，脱下了他的外套，深色的外套上有雨的气息。“外面下雨了吗？看来今天就不是出门的天气。”  
维吉尔勉强刹住了这个吻，一手把但丁抱下来，一手解开无袖马甲的扣子，算是同意了但丁的话，“去楼上。”  
他们喝醉了似的跌跌撞撞往卧室走，衣服撒了一路。  
等他们终于倒在床上，但丁已经全裸，维吉尔还穿着裤子。但丁按住维吉尔，贪婪地凑到他哥哥的胯间，隔着裤子描摹阴茎的形状，口腔已经不受控制的分泌出唾液。  
“这么饥渴，但丁？”维吉尔自己或许没有注意到，他呼唤但丁的名字时，语调总是变得轻盈又柔软，但丁对此感到满足，每次听到便会在心中发出满意的喟叹。  
但丁模模糊糊嗯了一声，用牙齿叼住拉链，一格格拉下，抬眼去看维吉尔。  
维吉尔比但丁好不到哪里去，他的颧骨泛起血色，盯着但丁，瞳孔扩大到浅色的虹膜几乎只剩一圈银环。他已经充分勃起的阴茎弹出来打在但丁的脸上，但丁检阅般由囊袋一路舔到龟头，再在顶端落下一个吻。  
没等但丁展现更多的技巧，维吉尔抓住但丁的肩膀，一把将他掀翻在床上，但丁顺势躺倒，没想到维吉尔一口气吞下了他的阴茎。  
这太过了，但丁发出尖锐的吸气声。维吉尔喉咙紧致，随着他得意的闷笑声震颤。他双手前伸，揉捏着但丁的胸，两指之间夹着乳头摩擦。因为动作的舒展，维吉尔完美的倒三角身材展露无疑。从但丁的视角看去，他的哥哥像一匹捕猎的豹子，肌肉隆起，已经给了猎物致命一击。  
但丁没注意到自己的眼泪已经冒出来了，他弓起身，射了出来。  
维吉尔没有松口，他的嘴唇箍住但丁已经疲软下来的茎身，一点点退出来，舌头还灵活的划过表皮，在马眼戳刺，最后，随着轻轻的“啵”的一声，维吉尔离开但丁的阴茎，抬头，直视着但丁把精液吞咽下去。他评价道：“味道不错，规律的饮食有助于……”  
“别说话，维吉尔。”但丁起身堵住维吉尔的嘴，一手探向后穴。  
下面的嘴热情的迎接了一根手指，但丁准备塞进第二根手指时，维吉尔的手指进去捣乱了。不同于但丁专心扩张，维吉尔的手指一进去就直捣黄龙，准确地按在了敏感点，本来处于不应期的阴茎在来自身体内部的刺激之下半勃。但丁从接吻的间隙中发出抗议：“等……等一下。”  
“已经不行了吗？但丁”维吉尔挑衅他的弟弟，“先发出邀请的人怎么能率先离场呢？”  
“无论怎样，我都乐意奉陪。”但丁准备再加一根手指，维吉尔却抢先把自己的手指挤了进去。两根手指夹住但丁的手指不断戳刺敏感点，但丁在半是痛苦，半是极乐的煎熬中完全勃起了。  
“快进来。”但丁双腿夹住维吉尔的腰，脚后跟轻轻敲了一下维吉尔的尾椎骨，不忘挑衅，“还是说你已经不行了？”  
维吉尔埋下头，叼住但丁的乳头用力吮吸，在但丁试图忍耐，却反射性的弹起腰的时候，退出手指，把阴茎完全的送进了但丁的后穴，猛烈地动起腰来。  
“看看你的胸，我的弟弟。你什么时候出奶我都不奇怪。”维吉尔没有碰但丁已经敏感至极的乳头，他咬住周边的乳肉，留下一个红色的齿痕。  
但丁几乎说不出话来，他平常总藏在头发后面的眼睛盈满了泪水。在维吉尔的荤话刺激下，他觉得自己的胸脯似乎异常的鼓胀，好像真的下一秒就要产奶。他情不自禁地伸手，挤压这胸肌，哽咽着，断断续续地说：“好……都给你，出奶了都给你。”  
“好孩子。”维吉尔松口，舔过齿痕，舌尖轻触乳首，轻轻吹气。  
受不了最后的一点刺激，伴随着几乎是抽泣的声音，但丁再次射了出来，维吉尔在搅紧的后穴中，毫无保留的深深射进肠道。  
短时间内连射两次，但丁瘫在床上，有点昏昏欲睡，感到维吉尔的阴茎抽离了后穴，他试图夹紧，意识却陷入了朦胧。  
维吉尔满意地看着但丁，因为怀孕的气息，他弟弟变得格外美味。维吉尔的恶魔面催促着他把如此强大又不设防的巨大魔力吞噬掉，人性面则让他抓住但丁再来一发。  
压下杂念，维吉尔帮但丁清理干净，等他洗完澡出来，他的弟弟已经侧身蜷着睡了过去，双手捂在腹部。维吉尔躺到但丁的背后，把自己的手交叠上去。他想趁机查看幼崽的生长情况，又怕打扰到但丁的睡眠。再等等吧，他已经愿意和你一起抚养，准备好了自然会告诉你。维吉尔想着，搂紧但丁睡着了。

一大清早，但丁被电话声闹了起来。  
翠西直接问：“你有什么事情想要告诉我吗？”  
是在说老宅装修的事情吗？但丁回答：“是的，你似乎已经察觉了。不过具体的还是秘密，等一切准备好我会邀请你的，敬请期待。”  
翠西挂了电话，对蕾蒂说：“他知道。”  
蕾蒂兴奋地说：“怪不得他喝不惯平常的酒，还长胖了。你说会是男孩还是女孩？我已经迫不及待相当教母了。”  
“孩子的准教母在这里呢。”翠西抬手示意。  
两位女士的眼神交流间出现了火花。

但丁挂了电话，环顾四周，维吉尔更早的时候对他说了些什么，他没听清就让维吉尔走了。餐桌上放着早餐，但丁不打算加热，直接吃掉。吃完早餐，他一个滑步瘫倒在沙发上，随手抄起一本书，想着随便看看再睡个回笼觉。  
随手一翻，书页停留在了夹着书签的那一张，但丁随便一扫——婴儿一般可以在一岁左右断奶，关于宝宝的辅食选择……  
但丁翻回封面：《母婴指导手册》。  
但丁随机翻页，很多页面上面贴着小便签，还有维吉尔的笔迹做了注释，不是借的，而是买的，而且很显然，他哥哥看得很认真……

有了父母的恩爱例子在先，维吉尔绝不可能在和弟弟有一腿的时候再和别人有一腿。但丁坚信。  
那么，这本《母婴指导手册》为什么会占领他脑子里除了抛瓦就是诗歌的哥哥的视线呢？  
但丁来到维吉尔的书柜前，除了里尔克的诗歌和各种但丁一看就能直接昏睡过去的深色大部头之外，里面还有《鸟类生殖珍藏笔迹》之类的自然与科学类书籍（难道维吉尔最近打算养鸟？）。最边上，但丁惊悚的发现，居然有一本粉嫩的《孕妇指导手册》，整本书显然都已经被读完，维吉尔甚至在末尾做了总结。  
故事可能发生在他们跳下魔界之前，不，应该是V来委托，他以为他哥还死着之前……也就是说，那个孩子是他哥掉着渣不知道和哪位勇敢的姑娘生的。但丁想，尼禄，你要有个弟弟/妹妹了。

考虑到但丁的提议，维吉尔改装了房间。自从知道他哥哥在准备巢以后，除了委托，但丁只要呆在事务所，似乎就会陷入某种抑郁的情绪中。他变得安静，总在看维吉尔，好像在等待维吉尔说什么，当维吉尔试图安抚他，他又离开，甚至拒绝维吉尔的接近。显然，那间防御薄弱的事务所已经无法提供但丁足够的安全感，维吉尔加快了进度。  
一周后，斯巴达大宅（翻新版）正式完成。

尼禄早就有拜访的准备，他给但丁的事务所打电话，来接的却是维吉尔，磕磕巴巴的谈话中，他得知了爷爷奶奶的老宅重新装修的事情，得到了一份邀请。在妮可迫不及待的催促下，他们来到了斯巴达大宅庆祝新居落成。  
早就知道的翠西和蕾蒂也来了，她们已经准备好了礼物。  
维吉尔制作的食物很棒，姬莉叶带来的更是美味。大家聚在一楼聊天，蕾蒂给尼禄提供了一单佛杜那附近的生意，妮可在展示自己的新发明，但丁则在二楼游荡。  
他一扇扇推开每个房间的门。维吉尔还原了记忆中大宅的样子并做了部分改动，整个房子采光更加的明亮。他推开曾经属于他们兄弟俩的卧室，里面放着一张双人床。但丁有种想叹气的冲动，他哥哥永远都是个笔直向前的人。被拖着走，被打着走，被迫着向前的一直是但丁。他有点累了。  
他打开隔壁的门，里面似乎没决定好似的，放着已经打磨好的小木剑，兔子玩偶，小汽车，乐高……但丁蹲在一堆玩具中间，把歪倒的小熊扶正。  
“你喜欢吗？”维吉尔出现在门口，端着一杯果汁，递给但丁。  
但丁察觉到了维吉尔声线里紧绷的弦，他提醒自己，至少做个好弟弟，于是他接过果汁，喝了一口，平稳情绪，“所以……是男孩还是女孩？”  
维吉尔笑了，这难道不是孕育者先察觉的事情吗？  
难道是儿女双全？但丁捏紧了杯子又放松，“孩子的母亲还活着吗？”  
维吉尔笑不出来了，翠西的提醒浮现在他脑子里，他问：“你不知道这是谁的卧室？”  
但丁一口气喝完，强迫自己说：“你的孩子的。”  
“也是你的孩子，这是我们孩子的居室。”维吉尔直接挑明，“你怀孕了，但丁。”  
但丁捏爆了杯子。

楼下，妮可拿着一个巨大的手电筒一样的东西，介绍道：“这绝对是一个天才的发明。只要按下这个，它就能自动检测并追踪魔力源，配合但丁的潘多拉或者蕾蒂的火箭筒，事半功倍！”  
手电筒里射出五道光线，分别照到了翠西，尼禄的心口，另外三束则指向了二楼。  
尼禄问：“楼上只有维吉尔和但丁，你这个坏了吗？”  
对于未来的武器大师而言，尼禄的话简直相当于决斗书，妮可拎起新发明，“楼上绝对有三个魔力源，没准是但丁他们没发现。”  
他们跟着光线的指引，来到一间堆满了玩具，还摆放了一张迷你小床的房间。但丁捂着肚子，红色的纹路在衣服下微微亮起，维吉尔握着但丁的手，指引他探寻身上同源却已经分离的魔力团。三束光线中的其中一束柔和的照射在维吉尔心口，另外两束集中在但丁的心口和腹部。  
尼禄对妮可挑眉，妮可重启机器，结果照旧。  
就在妮可沮丧地垮下肩膀的时候，但丁用做梦般的语气说：“尼禄，你要有个弟弟或妹妹了。”为了避免重复之前的误会，但丁宣布：“我怀孕了。”  
不仅没养好，还搞大肚子了？尼禄差点当着姬莉叶的面竖起中指。  
在尼禄扬言要把他父亲揍进地板的怒吼声中，维吉尔平静地对但丁说：“是双黄蛋，还有，我早说过你不应该培养他的归巢本能。”  
END

尼禄：？？？F××K！！！  
妮可：我能要一片壳吗？  
姬莉叶：恭喜！  
蕾蒂：我的礼物是婴儿的小衣服，我要当教母。  
翠西：……我就知道但丁原来不知道。  
但丁：原来维吉尔说的不是荤话，诶嘿，有小崽子可以玩了。  
维吉尔：Foolish , Dante.


End file.
